


Poltergeist

by strxwberrysugarr



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Always drink water, Are you scared, Basic au, Blood and Gore, Crossover, Horror, Multi, Scary, Spirits, Stay Hydrated, Yeah pretty basic, its not that spooky, very spooky lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strxwberrysugarr/pseuds/strxwberrysugarr
Summary: Kaede's house was the perfect home. The right amount of rooms to make her happy. Even a big enough room to fit her piano and her collection of music sheets.But something about this home doesn't seem right. Strange and creepy happenings were appearing beset her, Maki, and Himiko.Was someone watching them? Was the house haunted? Was there spirits in there?Find out here.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Chabashira Tenko, Akamatsu Kaede & Iruma Miu, Akamatsu Kaede & Shirogane Tsumugi, Akamatsu Kaede & Yumeno Himiko, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Chabashira Tenko, Chabashira Tenko & Yonaga Angie, Chabashira Tenko & Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki & Shirogane Tsumugi, Harukawa Maki & Yumeno Himiko, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hoshi Ryoma/Tojo Kirumi, Iruma Miu/K1-B0, K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa) & Everyone, Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Yumeno Himiko, Shinguji Korekiyo/Yonaga Angie, Shirogane Tsumugi & Yumeno Himiko, Yonaga Angie & Yumeno Himiko, Yumeno Himiko & Akamatsu Kaede & Harukawa Maki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Poltergeist

Kaede's house was always known as the perfect home in the neighborhood. There lived 3 girls in her house, who was Kaede Akamatsu herself, Maki Harukawa, and Himiko Yumeno. 

The neighbors always described these 3 girls calm, kind, and gentle... they would always hear laughs and giggles from them when having fun. No arguments, nor fighting. If the house was visited, it was like a paradise. The many rooms the house had, the many portraits, and the many artifacts inside there. There was even a pool in the backyard of the house. In the middle of the night, the house was full of peace and silence. There was no sound happening, it was just... plain silence, implying that the girls always slept well, but sometimes not, they would have their parties or so. 

Everyone said it was perfect...

Or so, they thought. 

It was **that morning** when it **started**...

____________________________

3:00 AM

Thunder came, echoing the neighborhood while it started raining hard. Maki appeared to be drunk, sleeping on the couch, meanwhile Himiko and Kaede were sleeping in their bedrooms. The thunder got louder, once again, causing Himiko to wake up. She gently rubbed her eyes, trying to adjust to the darkened yet new lightning. She stepped outside of the room gently, careful to not make a noise, for who knew what was outside. Despite the fact her aim was to not make a noise, she ended up making all sorts of noises, each unpredictably strange, she mentally cursed herself out. She was relieved there wasn't anything out of the ordinary. 

Seeing the television in front of her, it started glitching and act weird. Himiko admired the television, smiling and impressed while thinking it was the power of magic. She approached with curiosity as she sat down. Maki woke up, seeing the red head in front of her, starting to speak. 

"Himiko, why are you sitting there like a little kid?" She asked. Himiko stayed silent, causing Maki to look at the television, realizing it was acting strange and odd. "Well, that's strange." She said. 

"Guys, what's going on?" Kaede asked, coming to the living room. "Himiko?"

"Kaede... look." Maki said, pointing at the television.

She also looked at the television, getting shocked about the strange happening. 

"I knew magic was real!" Himiko exclaimed. "Finally proof..." 

Himiko looked at the television more, putting her two hands on it, smiling once again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Mentions of Gore, Blood and Major Character Death.


End file.
